Queen Issues
by Zapharina
Summary: COMPLETE! A lonely Misto tries a spell to find himself a queen...and the spell works, but not at all the way he intended. Instead...he winds up a queen himself. Please review?
1. Chapter 1

In his pipe Mistoffelees sat, unable to sleep. It was the small hours of the morning, close to dawn, but before the first glimmer of light showed on the horizon. He knew he was probably the only one in the junkyard who was wide-awake at this hour. The thought made him feel even more alone. With a shiver, the small tuxedo tom wrapped his tail around his legs.

_Why am I always alone?_ He asked himself the question every night he couldn't sleep. Every night since the last Jellicle ball, when he realized that his feelings about the mating dance…had changed somewhat.

It had always just seemed kinda strange and silly and formal before…just a dance that the older cats insisted was very important, that a few young adults worried so much about finding a partner for. It was just a dance, and not even a very interesting one. To take the center with a partner meant you would be mates, but a tomkit cared more about showing off during the other dances than about that small little ceremony.

Until he grew up a bit more, and realized what it truly meant to have a mate.

Or, more specifically, until he realized what it meant not to have one.

The view of the junkyard shimmered somewhat, as if it were underwater. Tears were pooling in his soft brown eyes. With a shake of his head to clear his vision, Mistoffelees jumped out of his pipe and ran across the junkyard, barely noticing where he ran. He just wanted to be moving, to keep running until his lungs ached more than his heart. He ran until his breath burned and his paws ached with the impact on the hard ground.

A gleam of moonlight off a broken mirror caught the small tom's eye. Slowly he walked up to it, looking at his reflection. "What do they see when they look at you, Misto?" he asked his reflection.

Critically he eyes his image in the broken glass. A small tom, even by Jellicle standards. Short and slender. But not wiry…no, just petite. Tuxedo coloring, with mostly sleek black fur. A white face, still childishly soft. Mistoffelees grimaced a little as he realized that he probably was never going to lose his baby-faced appearance. It didn't help him look any older, that was for sure.

"What do the queens see?" he whispered, staring his broken reflection in the eye. "A runt? A weakling?" He squared his shoulders a bit, held his chin up. "A brat?" He tried to smile. "a dancer?" A few sparkles ran through is fur. "A magician?"

Since no one was around, he tried his best to imitate Tugger's signature smirk. It didn't fit his soft face. He sighed and hung his head a bit. "Do they see you at all?" he whispered, turning his face away from his reflection and facing the yellow moon. Just at that moment a cloud passed, obscuring the moon's light.

_Great, _he thought, _not only am I talking to myself, but even the moon won't look at me._ The little magician turned back to the mirror, looked his cracked image steadily in the eye.

A resolution was forming in his heart. If no queen he knew could love him…he would find one who could. Someone else, somewhere else. Someone unknown. He wasn't the heartthrob of the junkyard, but he was a magical cat. He had resources.

Mistoffelees shut his eyes so he could concentrate on what he had to do. Just as carefully he shut his mind against that small doubting voice inside him. He needed to try this.

Slowly he channeled his magic, gathering his strength. The words always sprung to his mind fully formed…ancient magic coming to him almost by instinct. His lips barely parted to whisper the spell.

"Show me a queen that I've never known

Show me a heart I can claim as my own"

There was a flash of light.

The small cat opened its eyes, but things seemed foggy at first. The moonlight was completely obscured by clouds, and magic has weakening effects. "Did it work?" a soft voice asked, and the small cat clapped a hand over its mouth, lurching towards the mirror. With a squeak the young cat noticed the cracks in the mirror were now fixed, the glass a gleaming expanse of darkness.

A breeze blew through the junkyard. The clouds pulled away their veil, revealing the yellow moon. Light poured down and the mirror shone.

The small cat cried out, long and loud.

In the mirror was reflected a small, pure black…

Queen.

With the quick movements of panic the ebony cat looked down at herself, examined the jet-black body. A nearly invisible tear trickled down a dark cheek. "This isn't what I meant!" Mistoffelees cried out, startled to hear the words in a feminine voice. She shook her head miserably. _What have I done?_ Mistoffelees thought.

There was a rustle in the junkyard, and a lanky figure appeared. There was the low, admiring whistle of a tomcat.

_Forget what I've done- what am I going to do?_

**Well…should this continue? Any thoughts? Let me know what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistoffelees froze in panic to see the Rum Tum Tugger slowly swaggering closer. The small black cat curled her body up protectively while watching the approaching tomcat. _Of all the Jellicle's to find me like this…_Misto thought mournfully. There were burlier cats nearby, meaner cats who would enjoy bullying a small new queen. There were kittens that would have endless fun tormenting the magician if they knew what had happened. But of any tom to run across Misto in this new form…Tugger brought the most fear into the little cat's heart.

"Well, where did you come from?" Tugger asked, walking around the new queen. He was close enough that his mane brushed against Mistoffelees' ears, making them twitch. "I think I'd remember if I'd seen such a pretty face around here before.." the tom whispered in a deep purring voice.

"Tugger, stop it!" the black queen cried out, and the large tom pulled back a bit. Then he smirked that trademark grin that Mistoffelees had been trying to emulate earlier that night.

"So you know me by reputation…" he murmured in a low baritone. "Can't say I'm surprised. But what kind of reputation does a sweet thing like you have, I wonder?" While he was saying these words Tugger was still circling the small queen, letting his tail brush along her legs and across her back. With a toothy smile he put out a single paw and let hit slide down one ebony shoulder. "So soft…" the lanky tom murmured in appreciation.

"Tugger, stop it, I'm…" Misto's feminine voice faltered just as it began. Panic was rising up, cold and heavy. Mistoffelees knew that it would take a good reason for Tugger to stop his advances towards a new tail in the junkyard. _Like knowing that the new "queen" is really a tom, and a friend_ the small cat thought. Once again Misto's lips parted to tell Tugger what had happened. To tell him about the spell, about trying to find a mate…

Misto's lips closed again. _No, I can't tell anybody what I was trying to do…I can't admit that I was resorting to sorcery to find a mate!_

Tugger leaned in close. Too close for comfort. Sweat broke out on the back of Misto's neck to realize that the situation was reaching a crisis point.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Tugger breathed into the smaller cat's ear.

"I'm…"

It was the simplest of questions, really. The most basic thing any cat could ask. Something you never had to think about before answering. And in this case, a truthful answer would be the first step to getting out of a dangerous situation, maybe getting some help.

"My name is…"

A tear slipped out of Misto's eye. A burning blush of shame was creeping onto the black queen's face. She shook her head, then took off running. _No, I can't tell anyone_ Misto thought, eyes burning with tears. _Not as long as I look like this._

Tugger cried out after the disappearing form, then shrugged. "Queens. Go figure."


	3. Chapter 3

Misto ran through the junkyard. Ran past the den of friendly Pouncival, past the sleeping form of Alonzo. Past the clearing where they held the Jellicle ball. Past the safe comfort of the pipe.

With a barely suppressed sob Mistoffelees left the junkyard, racing for the narrow alleys of the city. _I just need a place to hide, until I can undo the spell_ the magical cat thought, even as that small doubting voice piped up again. _Assuming I can undo this_…

The ebony queen shook her head. That was too painful a thought to admit.

Finally the small cat couldn't run any further. A quick look around the alley revealed some old packing crates, left out for the garbage man to pick up in the morning. Not a pleasant place to stay…but it would do for now.

Exhausted, Misto curled up inside one of the crates.

_What do I do now?_ The small cat looked up at the moon and let the tears flow freely. _All my friends, they wouldn't even know me! _A whimper escaped from the small black body. _And I can't bear to tell them the truth…even if they believed me I couldn't live with the shame of it._

Mistoffelees was so busy playing the "feel sorry for yourself" game that the sound of other cats running nearby went unnoticed.

Until the air was split by the shrill scream of a queen in pain.

The small black queen tensed up in the crate to hear it. Then came the low, maniacal laughter that all Jellicle's knew too well.

Macavity.

There was another queenly scream, but this one was more full of fear and anger than pain. "Let me go!" the queen screamed, and Mistoffelees felt the tug of recognition at hearing that voice. Despite the fear, the little magician poked out of the crate a bit to see what was going on.

The dirty, tangled red figure of Macavity was looming over someone, blocking most of the view. All Mistoffelees could see was a glimpse of gold and black fur. "You aren't leaving me" the large tom said softly. "You're mine forever." The voice was soft, but there was something in the tone…a sentiment hard and icy was running through the words.

"I hate you!" spat out the queen. "No matter what you do, I'll never be yours again!"

Macavity chuckled, and as Mistoffelees watched in horror he raised his paw, claws sharp and deadly in the moonlight. "Even so…you won't be leaving…" came the whisper, a death sentence in a voice that rattled with laughter.

"No!" Misto shouted, and both cats turned to stare at whoever was foolish enough to intrude on this little domestic dispute. "Leave her alone!" the magician cried out, trying desperately to sound more confident than was possible given the situation. Macavity laughed, a laugh designed to send a chill down the spine.

"Why should I do any such thing?" the large tom grinned. Such a tiny little queen, all alone…this was turning into quite a sporting night.

Mistoffelees' mind was racing. It suddenly seemed like it would have been a really good idea to test if this new body still had the same magical powers as the old one before jumping into the middle of this.

Too late now.

Macavity's claws were out, sharp and practiced at dark deeds. He was big, much bigger than the small ebony queen. And he was charging this way, face split in an insane grin and laughter ringing through the alleyway.

The gold and black queen screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

A flash of lightning lit up the dark alley. Crackling noise drowned out Macavity's laughter even as it slid into a howl of pain and fear. As the dazzle left Misto's eyes the crouched figure of Macavity was slinking away, leaving the two queens alone.

Mistoffelees fell to the ground, weak from effort. _Guess I'm still weak from…from…_

The gold and black queen came closer just as Misto's eyes started to drift closed. "You can't fall asleep here" she said in an urgent whisper. "This is his territory. Where's your home?"

The jet black queen shook her head. "I can't go home…"

"Then we'll just have to find shelter somewhere. Come on…" with a grunt of effort the queen took Mistoffelees' arm over her shoulders, helping the magician shuffle along quickly. "Stay with me" she said to her weary companion. Misto just nodded, barely keeping awake.

"You're…Demeter, aren't you?" the ebony queen asked. The other cat nodded.

"How did you know my name?" she asked suspiciously, halting their movement for a moment.

"I remember you…when you were little…Bomba's sister." Misto's voice was growing weaker.

"Stay with me!" Demeter cried, growing more concerned. "Talk to me, focus. What's your name?"

"Mist…Misty." It was the best the magician could come up with in the given situation.

To the weak Misty it felt like hours until they stopped for rest, climbing under some rotten wooden stairs of an old building. With the golden queen's help they managed to block up the hole in the old wood, creating a makeshift shelter just as the morning dew started falling. "This will do for now" she said softly. "Now we can rest."

The ebony queen was already fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty woke up to the full warmth of the mid-afternoon sun trickling in to the makeshift shelter. The warmth was comforting. Blinking her eyes in the sunlight, the black queen started to feel something move at her side. Looking down, Misty saw Demeter, curled up beside her. Her golden fur glistened in the light. A look of concern crossed the darker queen's face to hear a light whimper escape from the sleeping Demeter. "Shhh…" Misty found herself saying, gently stroking Demeter's ears. The light green eyes of the sleeping queen opened. "It's okay...you're safe" Misty said, and Demeter gave a little half smile.

"Nobody's safe from Macavity" she whispered, looking away for a moment. The smile grew a little wider. "But I escaped for a little while thanks to you" she continued. Misty smiled back in return.

"Misty…how did you know who I was?" Demeter asked, turning to her companion curiously. The magical cat batted at her ears, not entirely sure how to answer.

"Um…" _Mistoffelees, you couldn't tell your friends, how can you tell her?_ "Um…I used to be a Jellicle" was the best reply the ebony queen could manage.

"Used to be?" Demeter asked gently. Misty nodded, ears sliding to the side in shame. "Did you get forced out, or choose to leave?" she asked.

"I…chose to leave. But I really had no choice." The ebony cat rested her head on her black paws. Demeter sighed.

"It was the same with me. They all said it was my choice, that I left because I was fascinated by Macavity…but I had no choice." As the golden queen said this Misty turned, curious. Demeter continued to explain. "Bomba was my sister, and Macavity's favorite. She liked him. Used to rave about him all the time when she'd come home. Told me how great it was to hang around him, all the nice food and presents she'd get…I was such a kitten, I swallowed it all. Then…she got bored of him." Demeter laughed a bit bitterly. "Bomba was never one to be satisfied with just one tom. And Macavity doesn't share his queens.

"She decided to leave him, and came back to our den in the junkyard scared stiff. He'd told her she had one week to find him a replacement…or he'd come into the junkyard and kill our whole family." Misty's eyes went wide at this. This wasn't part of the story of her sister's depravity that Bomba was always telling. Demeter noticed the wide-eyed stare, but said nothing. "Bomba told me about it, and told me…she left because she wanted to settle down, have kittens. 'But you're young, Deme' she told me, 'you could save us if you gave yourself to him. And I bet you'd have a great time like I used to. You're too young to settle down anyways.' And I believed her. It was such a lie, but I believed it all." Demeter lowered her head, no longer able to look at Misty.

"My head was so full of tales of wild catnip parties, and all the food you could eat, and sparkling jewels…I jumped at the chance. So I chose to leave. My mistake…" she trailed off.

Misty shook her head. "You had no choice. Bomba left you no option- he would have killed you otherwise."

Demeter laughed. "If I'd known then what I knew now…I'd have realized that was a better option."

"But your mother, your sister…you saved them!"

The golden queen smiled sadly. "You're sweet, Misty. You'd make me out to be a hero. But I know the mistake I made."

The ebony queen felt the tears forming in her eyes. "We all make mistakes…" she whispered. "That's why I can't go home."

Demeter didn't ask. The pain on her new friend's face was too fresh. Instead she curled up closer, nuzzling against the black queen's shoulders. Misty's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "If neither of us has a home, we'd better stick together. It's dangerous to be a friendless queen out here."

Misty nodded as she nuzzled back a bit. "Friends…" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Demeter was resourceful at living on the streets, having run with Macavity's henchcats for so long. She always seemed to know just where to go…and just where not to go. Misty wasn't quite as street-smart, having relied on the Jellicle's protection for so long…but a magical cat has very uncommon advantages when it comes to alley living. Even a magical cat that had to admit that a lot of her powers had gone missing.

At night they'd curl up in a ramshackle den of sorts, always looking for someplace newer, safer. Demeter never felt comfortable staying in one place for too long. She didn't talk much about what happened at Macavity's…but she didn't have to. She cried out in her sleep, cried out against Macavity in nightmares that betrayed her fears.

Misty didn't ask about Macavity, and Demeter didn't ask about Misty's past. They were friends bound by secrets that they chose not to share.

Demeter was determined to start over, and had no interest in dredging up her own painful secrets…or those of others. So she didn't ask what Misty was up to when she went off on her own, mumbling strange spells under her breath. She didn't ask what was wrong when Misty came back to her side, eyes spilling tears. "It's not working, my magic's gone all wrong" was all the black queen would say, and Demeter didn't ask what her friend was trying to do.

After a night of trying and failing to turn herself back, Misty tried to accept what she'd suspected all along: this spell had to run its course. She couldn't break it…unless she could figure out a way to finish what her magic had started.

Still, things weren't all bad. _I've never had a friend this close before_ Misty thought, looking at the sleeping Demeter one night before falling asleep herself. It was a chilly night, and the two queens had snuggled close together for warmth. There was a happy smile on the black queen's face as she fell asleep.

When Demeter woke up from another nightmare, the black queen soothed her friend gently. Slowly the magical cat groomed her friend, licking the fur down into place behind her ears. Demeter was a beautiful queen, and it gave Misty a strange pleasure to put her fur back in order. She purred slightly as she went about her task, although when Demeter moved to return the favor Misty shook her head and pulled back. Only her black fur concealed the slight blush on her cheeks.

The golden queen smiled. "You're the perfect friend, Misty" she said softly. The black queen smiled back. "Sweet, pretty, and with magical powers…why don't you have a mate?" Demeter asked, and Misty's smile faded. "It's…a long story" she whispered, and Demeter just nuzzled against an ebony shoulder in sympathy.

"Don't worry about it. I've had bad luck in that area too." Demeter looked up at her friend, eyes a bit wet. "We'll just stick together. Don't need any toms around to protect us, right?"

Misty nodded. "Right…"

Curled up tightly together the two queens drifted off to sleep…but not before Misty had plenty of time to admire Demeter's soft fur and sweet scent as they lay so close. _Mistoffelees, snap out of it_…were the black queen's last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

It was Demeter who woke up to the sound of maniacal laughter


	7. Chapter 7

"Here you are, pet" Macavity purred as he shoved aside the shaky barrier the queen's had erected. "Hide and seek's over."

Demeter shook her head, backing as far away as she could get. The situation was not good…in the security of their den the two queen's had let themselves be cornered. Macavity was blocking the only exit. The reddish tom knew it. With a grin he lunged forward at Demeter…

Only to be knocked aside by a flash of black fur.

The blow was only strong enough to be a delay. Soon Macavity was back on his feet, towering over the small black queen. "You again, sorceress?" he sneered, staring down at the stubborn little face. With a laugh the tom released a small violet burst of light, knocking the queen to the ground. Stunned, Misty lay there. _Come on Mistoffelees, get up and fight back!_ the small cat thought, but to no avail. Her magic wasn't strong enough…as Misty she couldn't defeat Macavity. Only Mistoffelees could have won this fight.

Demeter screamed, and Macavity looked over at her with a leer. "You know pet, this might be your lucky day" he chuckled. The golden queen's fur went on end. "I'm going to give you same the deal I gave your sister- you can go, and I'll take a fresh tail home with me."

Prone on the ground, Misty could only let out a whimper as Macavity trailed a red paw down her flank. "Such a pretty little plaything, shiny and new…" the tom growled into a jet-black ear. Misty's eyes went wide with panic.

"No! I won't let you!" Demeter screamed. Even Macavity was taken by surprise by the small queen's fury as she launched her whole body at the tomcat, a golden ball of claws and fangs looking for a hold on the larger cat. Temporarily stunned, Macavity backed off a bit, giving Misty a chance to crawl to the side.

"Stupid queen, I was going to let you go!" Macavity shouted, finally showing some anger as he pulled Demeter's claws out of his hide.

"I won't let you take Misty!" Demeter screamed. "I'm not like my sister! Misty's my friend and I love her!"

There was a flash of light and the den echoed with the sound of glass breaking.

"Let her go!" came a shout from the corner. Demeter and Macavity turned…that voice was strange.

Misty was standing up, wobbling somewhat at first. But something was happening. As she stood, a ripple went over her body, her features melting and changing with the swiftness of magic. Demeter's eyes went wide to see her best friend Misty the queen…change into a tom. As a white patch appeared on his chest she gasped. "Misty…Misto…" Demeter whispered, recognition dawning in her eyes. Macavity scowled, dropping Demeter and turning to leave.

A bolt of lightning stopped him cold. The red tom turned around and stared down at the white face of Mistoffelees, smirking at the hard determination playing across that soft little face. "What do you want, tomkit?" Macavity asked, voice dripping with condescension.

"I want you to leave Demeter alone from now on" the small magician responded, his voice steady.

"Or what, little one?"

Mistoffelees squared his shoulders and looked the larger cat right in the eye. "Or I'll kill you."

Macavity laughed long and loud, so hard that he had to shut his eyes. A crackling sound filled his ears. When he gained his breath and opened his eyes, the red tom stopped laughing to see that he was now somewhere very different.

Specifically, he was standing in the middle of a dog pound.

Back in the den, Mistoffelees brushed his hands together, smiling at the feeling of his old magic strength come back.

"What happened?" Demeter asked fearfully.

"I gave him a warning…just a little teleportation." Mistoffelees turned to his friend. "Demeter, I wanted to tell you, but I just…" the tom trailed off, not sure of the words to use.

"Did you do that to yourself on purpose?" Demeter asked, eyes wide. The tuxedo tom shook his head.

"No…it was sort of an accident. I cast a spell to find someone who could love me …and someone I could love. The spell wouldn't end until it had been fulfilled. You broke it, Deme…because you said you loved me. I know you meant it as a friend but…" a cold sweat broke out on Misto's neck. "Deme…I love you. I don't know if you could ever accept me as a mate after everyth-" his words were cut off. Demeter had wrapped the slender magician in a hug, pressing her warm lips against him. Mistoffelees closed his eyes and pulled her tight against him.

Finally Demeter broke the kiss and smiled into the tom's face. "I always did kinda like you as a kitten. You just never were easy to get close to" Demeter whispered, giggling a bit.

"You're okay with this?" Mistoffelees asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My sweet, magical best friend turns out to be a cute tomcat?" Demeter smiled widely and nodded. "I think I'm okay with that."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Jellicle's junkyard, Demeter and Mistoffelees were met with mixed reactions. Neither of them was willing to tell the whole story of what had happened to either of them since they'd last been here.

But there were no grudges to be held, and cats are used to a few secrets being hidden in plain sight. Soon the couple was accepted with as warm an embrace as any. Bombalurina in particular liked to visit the pipe, trying to make up for a past that was never mentioned.

One night the newlymates were walking through the outer edge of the yard. "Look at that!" Mistoffelees cried, running over to a broken mirror. Demeter looked on curiously as her mate ran a paw down the shattered glass.

"I don't understand…just a broken mirror" the queen said, head cocked in confusion. "You can hardly see yourself in it." She walked up and took his arm in hers, looking at the fragmented reflection of the two of them in the glass as they held hands. "If you like it, I bet you could fix it with your magic" she added, turning to companion with a sly grin.

The tuxedo just smiled. "It's perfect the way it is" he said softly. Then with an impish smile he spun Demeter around and transported them back home to their den.

Neither cat noticed that their reflections stayed kissing in the mirror long after they'd left.

Magic works in strange ways. Sometimes a spell works at its best…while you think it all went wrong.

THE END


End file.
